bloodbrothers2fandomcom-20200216-history
New Content Update as of January 15th, 2016
=New update content from January 14, 2016= This week we were met with a plethora of new content from DeNA, some was long overdue, and some was never asked for and DeNA can take it back plz. (View below to figure out what). Among the new content, we are now able to explore getting a higher boost for the fused souls to our commanders. We are now able to increase the commander levels past their max, regardless of the evolution step or current ASC. We are able to craft some new and already released gear and souls. New PVE content has been added to explore, conquer and/or hate. New/updated pacts to waste all our stored amethyst, amber, emeralds and sigils on. PvP, we can now see who we fought on the results screen after the match! (Only took a year, but nice to finally have). New Soul Fusion Previously, it would grant the same stat increase, whether it was a 1* soul or a 6* soul. If you haven’t noticed already, when you click on the souls of the previously fused commanders, you will not get the option to override this fusion. Luckily for you, it also tells you the max you can get for that stat based on the souls you fuse to it. So if I click on my Adiv’s Defense fused soul, it now tells me the amount it is currently boosted for, the effect it can be increased to, and the required soul to make it better. Previously, Adiv only received a 1% increase from the required soul to his defense. Now it can go from +1% to 21% increase. Wow! 21%?! Surely If I use a 5*, I can get at least 18%? Wrong. It takes it to a meager 5% increase. To see the max or anywhere close to it, you need to use 6* souls for that slot. 6* souls???? How the hell…well lucky for you, DeNA thought of this already… (see crafting). Obviously, the higher rarity soul, the more of a boost you will get. But it isn’t that simple. You still must remember the following: 1. The previous soul fusion requirements are still valid. Meaning if it required a 3*, Ranged, undead soul, guess what, it still needs to be 3*, Ranged and Undead. However, now, it also has to be of greater rarity to increase the previous % increase it had. 2. This means, you may be tempted to use some of your higher rarity souls as new increased fusion boosts. (Holy Moley! 5* and 6* souls for everyone!) Before you go refusion happy, remember, these are also the same precious souls you need to gear your commanders to make them the beasts they are in PVE and PVP. Not to mention, fusing new commanders you will receive in the future. The highest % increase I have noticed is 101% increase. To…that’s right, the least useful stat on the commander. This means, that if the stat for that commander probably isn’t used in anything or that helpful, it has the possibility to receive a very big new % increase. If the stat already had a decent increase, of say 14-20% already, don’t expect for it to go much higher than about another 10% (with a 6* soul used). Max Level Boosting A new fun feature is boosting your commanders’ levels to “new unimaginable levels!” In the words of DeNA, apparently, they don’t have a very vivid imagination. And here is why… Boosting levels simply lets you increase the max level of that commander beyond their current max. So, if my commander has a max of lvl 50, it can now go to 70 or higher. This does not increase the ASC of the boosted commander, it simply increases their max level. The new max level will be displayed in blue, to indicate it had been previously boosted. But, like everything else, it isn’t that simple. 1. It takes a similar or higher level commander and SAME Affinity '''as the target to use as the input for that commander’s boost. The input commander is also consumed and vanishes. So pay attention to who you use as an input. (Don’t worry, it auto filters your available commanders so it isn’t that hard to pick. 2. The level boost goes by the ASC of the commander used to a '''max of 10 levels per boost instance as follows: a. A 0/4 ASC commander grants +2 levels boosted. b. A 1/4 ASC commander grants +4 levels boosted. c. A 2/4 ASC commander grants +6 levels boosted. d. A 3/4 ASC commander grants +8 levels boosted. e. A 4/4 ASC commander grants +10 levels boosted. f. A 5/4 ASC (or higher) commander grants +10 levels boosted. (You will use the higher ASC if it is used as an input, so don’t do it!) 3. Each time after you boost them, it requires higher and higher rarity commanders. And no matter what, only 2 levels per ASC, regardless of the rarity used. I have a level 70, 3* Bort to confirm this. (Long Live BORT!) It now requires 6* commanders as an input. It is best to try and aim for 10 levels each time you boost, this will allow you to use the lowest rarity commander for the max boost, they just need to be max ASC. 4. You cannot use a commander that is currently assigned to any squad. You must unassign them first, and then use them as input for the boost. 5. Once you boost past the max level that would naturally be at the current ASC for a certain commander, you can no longer use gold to increase their level, you need to grind out the levels in normal story mode. 6. There are new commanders called Spirits, from 1* rarity all the way to 6* rarity that can be supplemented in place of using your precious commanders. One for each affinity, they can be evolved, and can only be used if they are at their max level for the current ASC. Available from pacts, and level completion rewards/treasures. Their souls can be used in soul fusion as well. 7. Evolving/absolving a boosted commander: a. If you boost a commander past his max ASC and you then Evolve him, the boost stays with the base commander, it will not follow the Evolution like fusion does. b. If you absolve a boosted commander, the boost stays, no worries there. And each new ASC will keep adding to the normal max + the boosted levels. Crafting Crafting will allow you to create gear by using 5 gear or souls of a lower rarity (all the same rarity) to make a higher rarity gear or soul. To access the crafting window, click on Gear and Souls from your Commander page and click on the CRAFTING red button on the top left, next to the filter and sorting options. 1. You cannot combine souls and gear. The windows are separate, so it isn’t even physically possible. 2. You can use any combination of 5, like rarity items to make the next rarity up. 6* is the highest rarity for souls and gear, so you cannot use 6* souls/gear as input for crafting. For example, it takes 5, 4* souls to make a new 5* soul. It takes 5, 5* souls to make a new 6* soul. 3. The output is 100% random. 4. The higher the rarity used, the greater the gold cost. 5. You can fail while crafting!! The higher the rarity you are trying to make, the greater chance to fail on crafting (or if you prefer, the lower chance your success will be). You do not lose the souls/gear being used, but you lose the gold each time you try to craft. Keep that in mind, as you can burn through gold extremely fast. It takes 200k gold per try when making 6* souls, as an example. Expect to fail. Takes this lightly though, as if you think about the total gold you would need to purchase a 5* or 6* soul from the guild bank, you are looking to easily spend 2.5-3.5 mil gold per soul. I don’t mind failing a few times, if I can still get it cheaper than it would be than buying it straight, then it’s still a win. (from DeNA form see the %) 5x1*: 75% 5x2*: 50% 5x3*: 40% 5x4*: 25% 5x5*: 10% When combining five one star items into a two star item there is a 75% chance of success When combining five two star items into a three star item there is a 50% chance of success When combining five three star items into a four star item there is a 40% chance of success When combining five four star items into a five star item there is a 25% chance of success When combining five five star items into a six star item there is a 10% chance of success New PVE Content Normal story mode looks and feels the same, no changes here. If you think there are, let me know and I will add it. Dailies got a huge revamp and now cycle through the 3 affinities, with 20 levels each day, each day a new affinity. With lots of great new commanders to choose from, but currently at 20 energy per level…much more than it needs to be, especially for the crap ones. Special Chapters received a new Challenge “event” it isn’t really an event, but you need to click into it to view the other levels. Called Nightmare Trials. The Nightmare trials is a new challenge stage that offers gifts after completion of missions. The trials are separated into separated difficulties ranging from dull to elusive. Each difficulty has 6 missions each giving “better” rewards as it gets harder. The Tower of Blood got a refresh and is now 100% Amethyst as the reward. 10 per level and 60 every 5th level going from level 1 all the way to 100 totaling to 2000 amethyst or 4 pulls from the new system (see next section). New/Updated Pacts Ø Blood pacts got updated with new commanders Ø Emerald pacts seem to only have 1 commander now, the latest released as a leaderboard. We will see if this changes as we get further into the events again. Ø Amber got a HUGE revamp and now, previous pact commander, Leaderboards, story commanders are all in there, from 4* to 5+ it seems. Ø Amethyst looks almost identical to amber now, just a different pool of commander to pick from. Ø Daily pacts (previously race based pacts) are now affinity based, and I assume, still pretty useless. Ø Don’t forget the Anniversary pact! Free 5* Galbraith and lots of other goodies!